Una Asesina entre los Akatsuki
by chicazul
Summary: Aparece una joven ligeramente infantil y habladora que guarda un gran secreto. Por azares del destino debe esconderse con una banda criminal llamada Akatsuki mientras que es buscada por su deshumanizada madre. ¿Quién saldrá más dañado en esta historia? ¿La presunta angelito, la madre o los criminales?
1. Capítulo 1 - Huyendo

**CAPÍTULO 1 - HUYENDO**

Era una mañana cualquiera cuando Orochimaru entró a una gran mansión arrastrando tras de sí una chica de largo cabello blanco.

La chica se había negado a moverse de su apartamento y, sentada en el suelo, su tío le agarró por el cuello de la camiseta, arrastrándola por las frías baldosas del edificio, hasta llegar al coche.

Una vez llegados a su medio de transporte, Orochimaru, tuvo que luchar contra la pequeña escurridiza hasta sentarla en la parte trasera, donde estaba instalado el seguro para niños así que no podría saltar a mitad del trayecto, y abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Probablemente, cualquier persona normal, al llegar a ese desafortunado destino, habría parado de luchar contra lo imposible pero ella no, ella había seguido peleando con el azabache y ahora estaba, de nuevo, sentada en el suelo con piernas y brazos cruzados mientras su tío la arrastraba hacia el interior de la mansión.

Irrumpió en la casa sin llamar siquiera a la puerta y provocó que el eco de un gran estruendo se repitiera por el largo pasillo de piedra.

\- ¡Ya vale Akira! ¡Deja de comportarte como una cría pequeña! - exclamó exasperado el amante de las serpientes.

\- NO quiero. - contestó testaruda.

Se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los mofletes en un gesto que dejaba claro su grado de madurez.

Su tío se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

\- Sé comprensiva de una vez. - suplicó cansado.

El sonido de las pisadas sobre las baldosas de mármol resonaba a lo largo del pasillo acompañando, rítmicamente, la habitual discusión que se producía cuando el pelinegro tenía que desempeñar su rol de niñera y traer a su infantil sobrina a casa.

\- No puedo serlo cuando me has quitado el libro que leía. ¡Estoy traumada! - exclamó remarcándolo con un gesto de sus brazos - ¡Me he quedado a mitad de la batalla y no sé si Luke sigue vivo! ¿!Sabes la de paros cardíacos me han dado por sus casi muertes?! - preguntó indignada.

Orochimaru rodó los ojos e, inmediatamente después, soltó el cuello de la camiseta dejando a Akira en el centro del salón.

\- Seguro que acabas superándolo.

 _Como todas las veces que te enfadas, molestas, enamoras, irritas, entristeces, alegras, emocionas, estremeces, regañas, lloras, fantaseas, deseas y/o sufres en un cuestionable silencio por uno de los otros tantos personajes ficticios_. - masculló él en su mente.

\- Claro, después de una larga rehabilitación. - exageró.

Hizo una pausa en la que su expresión, paulatinamente, adoptó una mirada de frustración.

\- Si esta vez no muere prometo que voy y lo mato yo misma.

Orochimaru ya había alcanzado su tope después de haber arrastrado a la obsesa por los libros de su sobrina durante un recorrido de cuarenta minutos que debían haber sido diez pero se habían convertido en cuarenta por el excesivo y devastador tráfico.

\- ¡Jiraya baja de una vez! Si tú hija sigue así seré yo quien la asesine.

En ese momento, entró por una humilde puerta de madera - nada que ver con el resto de arquitectura gótica que rebosaba el lugar - situada en un extremo del majestuoso rellano, una rubia de ojos verdes y aspecto despampanante.

\- Habría sido mejor que la dejaras acabar su libro. Es tu culpa por impaciente. - exclamó una mujer irritada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí ocultando la masa verdosa que cavilaba por toda su gama y patrones.

La mujer guardaba un aire joven a pesar de lo que dijera su carnet de identidad, especialmente, cuando iba algo desaliñada. Eso, claramente, solo ocurría tras varias horas en el invernadero. Llevaba un sombrero de paja viejo, un delantal manchado de tierra y unos guantes maltrechos de jardinería llenos de pruebas que hacían evidente el hobby de la mujer, las plantas, lo que había derivado de su amor por la medicina. Por uno de los bolsillos del delantal sobresalían unas hierbas de hojas puntiagudas que guardó completamente al desprenderse de los guantes.

A la peliblanca se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¡Tía Tsunade! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Dime, dime ¿Has leído Cazadores de Sombras? ¡Está muy interesante! - dijo Akira con una sonrisa de lado a lado y una emoción palpitando en su interior.

Tsunade se acercó a la pareja.

\- Niña, no estoy ahora para hablar de eso. - desechó la rubia llevándose una de las manos a la frente en un gesto de cansancio.

Akira le miró extrañada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Tú padre, cariño, él sigue siendo un despreocupado y no hace las cosas cuando debe hacerlas. - se lamentó exasperada volviendo a mirarla y bajando la mano.

La joven de largo cabello blanco y ojos rojos la miraba sin comprender.

\- No entiendo porque estás ahora así, si siempre lo ha sido.

\- Vaya, me encanta cuando dos preciosidades hablan de mí. - una voz masculina sonrió sarcástica por detrás del grupo.

Tsunade se volteó a ver a Jiraya y le dio un capón.

\- No me hables así en un momento como este. - rechinó.

Ajena al tono de su tía Tsunade Akira sonrió feliz de alegría cuando vio a su padre tras una semana de soledad.

\- ¡Papiiiii! - gritó con voz aniñada.

La más joven se abalanzó contra el escritor y ambos peliblancos cayeron al suelo entre risas.

\- Ya tienes 18 años no puedes comportarte como una niña .. - dijo su padre con voz cariñosa.

Se sentaron en el suelo.

\- Tsk - resopló la joven - tú tienes muchísimos más y sigues siendo un pervertido despreocupado soñador.

Tsunade estalló en risas mientras al peliblanco se le marcaba una venita en la frente.

\- ¡Tu hija te conoce viejo gruñón! - exclamó la ojiverde sin poder evitar una sonrisa divertida e intentando controlar su risa.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa, no queda mucho tiempo. - Orochimaru contemplaba la escena impaciente.

Las expresiones de los restantes "adultos" se tornaron serias con una mezcla de preocupación que se notaba en el ambiente.

Akira no encontraba la explicación para que aquellas 3 personas estuvieran tan preocupadas. ¿Qué podría hacer que un brillo de inquietud se instalara en los ojos del jefe ambu quién daba más miedo que la mayoría de los presos? ¿Que podría hacer que su padre, quien era escritor y dueño de una de las editoriales más grandes del mundo, capaz de (cuando se lo proponía) convertirse en una pesadilla, se tensara y la mirara como si fuera la última vez?¿Qué podría preocupar a la ministra de educación quién mantenía a raya a los dos animales anteriores?

Cohibida por el ambiente que se respiraba decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Qué .. qué está pasando aquí?

Su padre la miró entristecido. Siempre era igual. Estaba cansado de lo mismo, Cada vez que podían reencontrarse otra vez, la mujer de sus pesadillas aparecía sin importarle nada y arrasaba esos momentos de felicidad. ¿Es que no le bastaba con lo que había provocado en el pasado? ¿No estaba satisfecha?

\- Akira ... - habló Jiraya - ... tenemos que hablar ...

A la peliblanca se le cayó el alma a los pies. Su padre solo decía eso en dos ocasiones; la primera, para cuando decidían el tope máximo que podía comer chocolate; y la segunda, cuando hablaban sobre su madre y todo lo que ella había hecho en el pasado que seguía teniendo su presencia hasta ahora.

No creía que esta fuera una ocasión para hablar de chocolate aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que de repente su padre le diera un coscorrón en la cabeza y le regañara por haberse comido todas las existencias de dicho manjar (cosa que había hecho) y que la castigara sin él, como tantas veces en el pasado. Realmente lo deseaba pero solo era eso, un deseo.

\- Ya sabes, lo que tú madre ... hizo ... - intentó suavizar la situación no especificando más - han surgido, algunos problemas ... tenemos que esconderte ... sino ...

\- Ya lo sé ...

Ella contemplaba las baldosas de mármol pulido.

Como todas las veces anteriores, sus ojos rojos brillaron por la ausencia de vida, inanimados, vacíos. Eso era lo que la mujer que le dio a luz le había dejado.

\- Conozco a unas personas que te esconderán. Son antiguos presos que se han reconvertido - en la última palabra se pudo percibir cierto grado de sarcasmo - ... por lo menos tu madre, ni nadie de su grupo te buscará allí - dijo Orochimaru de pie, tras de ella.

\- ...

\- Vamos pequeña, anímate, no será por mucho tiempo esta vez ... - intentó consolarla Tsunade.

-...

Jiraya se derrumbó al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su amada hija. Sabía que no podía seguir así, lo sabía, sin embargo ...

\- Mi niña ... lo siento mucho ... yo, es que ... no sé que más hacer ...

No pudo acabar por que Akira le abrazó mientras las primeras lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Algo que no era capaz de aguantar era que su padre llorara de impotencia y culpa por algo de lo que él no era responsable. Aunque a veces, debía admitir, le producía cierto sentimiento de alivio ver que alguien exteriorizaba lo que ella no podía sentir. La situación en la que se encontraban no le causaba tristeza, no podía, no se sentía frustrada, no sabía que era, solo experimentaba el inmenso vacío de su interior que su madre le había dejado en legado.

\- No te disculpes ... - dijo con voz monótona - estaré bien ...

Jiraya le correspondió al abrazo y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos. Le dolía haber dado una vida así a su única hija, no quería hacerla sufrir, no quería alejarse de ella pero su madre ¡la maldita de su madre! le obligaba a tener que esconderla haciendo que su querida Akira no pudiera gozar de una vida más normal.

Horas más tarde se encontraba en una explanada en medio de ninguna parte sin nada más que una mansión en ruinas.

Bajó del coche esta vez por sus propios medios, no tenía ganas de pelear, con ese tema se había dado por vencida. Llevaba toda su vida huyendo de su madre, pero por más que corría no podía librarse de sus propios ojos. Ojos rojos, tan rojos como la sangre, sangre que veía en todas partes y que le recordaban a su madre cada día. Por esa única razón, en su casa no había espejos. Desde pequeña los odiaba y, cuando un día comenzó a romperlos llenándose de cortes, desaparecieron de la casa. En su apartamento ni siquiera se habían molestado en colocarlos.

Su tío la había acompañado ya que ni Tsunade ni Jiraya podían ser relacionados con aquellos "ex-criminales". Las atrocidades que cometieron en un pasado no podían ser borradas tan fácilmente, y una ministra de educación y un editor de prestigio no podían permitirse el lujo de tener rumores de unas posibles conexiones con el grupo criminal. SIn embargo, el jefe ambu podía perfectamente salir ileso de las miradas acusatorias.

\- Akira - la llamó su tío, deteniéndose para mirarla - Quiero que tengas cuidado. Estas personas tienen cargos de asesinatos, violaciones, extorsiones, narcotráfico y contrabando de chicas entre otros.

La joven lo miró rendida ante su destino y divertida por la situación.

\- Gracias por traerme aquí, parece muy acogedor. - sonrío distraída.

Orochimaru siguió observándola, indeciso.

\- Recuerdas lo que te ensañamos ¿verdad?

¿Había percibido ansia en sus palabras? Percatarse de la preocupación de su tío hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido. No todos los días podías ver como su coraza se resquebrajaba.

\- Claro, lo tengo grabado. - afirmó serena.

Desde que recordaba había sido entrenada para defenderse contra enemigos, huir sin dejar rastro y, en caso de emergencia, ser una mortífera arma humana. Uno de los privilegios de ser la sobrina del jefe ambu. Aunque a veces, debía admitir, deseaba que nunca hubiera aprendido, solo a veces se imaginaba que no era un peligro para los de su alrededor y que se podía controlar en vez de dañar a los demás.

\- Bien - asintió aliviado - Porque no son personas con las que puedas confiar. Aunque digan que se arrepienten o todas esa chorradas ... - frunció el ceño - Escúchame - le agarró por los hombros - NI. SE. TE. OCURRA. FIARTE. ¿me oyes?

Asintió con la cabeza.

En cuanto se separaron siguieron caminando por el caminito de tierra. A pesar del aspecto destartalado de la vieja mansión, ésta desprendía un aura atrayente, mágica, rodeada por un extenso y frondoso bosque, salpicada por innumerables flores y hierbas salvajes, con los pájaros como único sonido, alejada unas 2 horas de la ciudad y sin vecinos en kilómetros a la redonda.

Al darse cuenta del aislamiento en el que se encontraba no supo si reír o darse de veces contra una pared.

 _Genial_ \- pensó Akira - _así si me matan nadie oirá mis gritos llenos de maldiciones_.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa. La puerta de ésta era imponente, hecha con pesada madera, tan alta que en comparación te inundaba una sensación de garbanzo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la joven fueron unas talladuras en la superficie pulida de la madera, líneas curvas se contorsionaban y doblaban, subían y bajaban, se superponían y separaban creando un intrincado cuadro. Se alejó un poco de la puerta y se sorprendió cuando descubrió la bella similitud con una enrevesada planta trepadora.

Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie contestó.

\- Espera aquí un momento. - le ordenó Orochimaru con una actitud sombría.

Orochimaru abrió la enorme puerta y entró sin inmutarse. Caminó atento a cualquier movimiento a través del polvoriento y oscuro pasillo hasta que llegó al salón, la habitación más grande de la casa. No habían grandes diferencias, estaba igual de maltrecho que lo que había visto hasta ahora de la casa; una atmósfera pesada llena de polvo, telarañas a montones, las paredes resquebrajadas y con grandes manchas de húmedad, muebles rotos como si hubiera habido una pelea hacía poco. En el centro de la estancia habían dos sofás enormes que ocupaban la mayoría del espacio, una mesita baja - o debería decir, palees amontonados - estaba en medio del cuadrado que formaban y en el fondo, colgada de la pared, una pantalla de plasma se mantenía apagada desde que la 2compraron". Una lámpara de araña con miles y miles de cristalitos se alzaba majestuosa en el centro de la estancia y allá por donde mirabas veías plantas, plantas y plantas.

\- Salid, sé que estáis aquí. - dijo el oji-amarillo con un tono de voz impasible.

Pasaron unos segundos en el que nada ni nadie se movió de su sitio pero finalmente varios individuos salieron a escena.

\- ¡Vaya! si es nuestro querido amigo Orochimaru. - habló un peliazul que inmediatamente arrugó la nariz. - apesta a serpiente.

\- No eres bienvenido aquí. - recalcó un rubio a su lado.

El mencionado dirigió su mirada a lo alto de las escaleras y sonrío diabólicamente.

\- ¿No? Qué lástima puesto que tengo unos informes que declaran que seguís con vuestros asuntos delictivos ... - ensanchó su sonrisa - con una sola llamada tendría la casa rodeada.

\- Entonces solo debemos evitar que toques el móvil - sentenció un pelinaranja que aparecía por una de las puertas que desembocaban en la sala de estar.

Orochimaru lo miró desafiante y despreocupado de igual manera. Era la expresión del que ya ha ganado una partida antes siguiera de empezar.

\- No serviría de nada, mis subordinados tienen órdenes de arrestaros en caso de que no regresara en un máximo de ... -se miró el reloj - media hora.

Poco a poco todos los criminales habían salido de sus escondites y ahora lo miraban con desprecio, por sus mentes aparecían diferentes posibles formas de asesinarlo pero no podían mover ni un solo dedo. Esta no era la primera vez que el pelinegro los tenía acorralados y querían acabar con ello antes de que se volviera una costumbre para la serpiente humana.

Orochimaru estaba disfrutando de la situación.

\- No os pongáis así, he venido para deciros que voy a borrar todos los nuevos informes.

La desconfianza se acentuó en los corazones de los criminales. ¿Borrarlos? ¿Por qué haría algo así el jefe de los ambu? Ellos no eran cualquier banda criminal.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Orochimaru? - preguntó un pelinegro de ojos igualmente negros que, despreocupadamente, se sentó en el desordenado sofá.

El visitante sonrió.

\- Siempre tan perspicaz Itachi. - miró a todos - Lo haré con una condición, quiero que dejéis quedarse aquí a una persona que necesita salir del mapa durante un tiempo.

\- ¿Sólo eso? - exclamó la única chica presente. Tenía el pelo azul decorado por una rosa del mismo color.

\- Solo eso, no hay trampa. - abrió sus brazos indicando sus buenas intenciones.

Al tiempo se oyeron unos pasos de alguien que se acercaba desde fuera. Una chica de largo pelo blanco venía caminando distraídamente, mirando su alrededor sin percatarse de las personas que la observaban.

\- Tío ¿ya puedo entrar? es aburrido estar sola sin nada que hacer excepto contemplar una puerta abierta.

Orochimaru se giró sorprendido.

\- Akira .. - susurró.

Mientras, ella seguía mirando a su alrededor cautivada por la decoración tan estrambótica que recordaba a la típica mansión encantada en la que ocurren todo tipo de sucesos inexplicables.

\- ¿Tengo que esperar mucho tiempo más?

Su tío cerró los ojos momentáneamente cuando se frotó la sien.

\- No calla ... - suspiró el oji-amarillo.

Akira estornudó por culpa de una telaraña. Con el torso de la mano se limpió la nariz y prosiguió con su embobamiento en el estado maltrecho de la casa.

\- Por lo menos devuélveme el libro aún tengo la curiosidad de si Luke ...

Cuando centró su vista en la escena se quedó la contemplando durante unos segundos sin reaccionar . Diez hombres y una mujer la estaban mirando fijamente desde diferentes posiciones en el gran salón.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito agudo cortó el tenso ambiente y el desconcierto invadió a todos por aquella emoción y excitación pues no se había detectado miedo en él.

La joven se dirigió a su tío con demasiada energía renovada.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a quedarme con los Akatsuki? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? - dijo feliz.

Orochimaru parpadeó confuso.

\- ¿Los ...conoces?

Ella lo miró con entusiasmo y asintió.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Y quién no? ¡Encabezan la lista de los criminales más sexys! - dijo con expresión soñadora al recordar las fotografías en el ranquin. Casi se le cae la baba.

\- ¿Hay una lista de los criminales más sexys? - preguntó Orochimaru levantando una ceja.

-¡Claro! ashjadfhlrevlerylearylar - casi le da un cortocircuito mental - SasoriDeidaraItachiYahikoNagatoTobiZetsuHidanKakuzoKisame - dijo rápidamente sin trabarse y sin siquiera respirar. Paseó la mirada por todos mientras pronunciaba sus nombres.

Los nombrados la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa e incomprensión. No sabían muy bien como actuar ante una ¿fangirl? Algunos se miraron entre sí en busca de ayuda pero estaba claro que eso era la primera vez para todos.

Orochimaru se volvió hacia su sobrina.

\- Recuerdas sobretodo que son asesinos y violadores. ¿verdad? - dijo preocupado y remarcando "sobretodo", "violadores" y "asesinos".

Ella ya no estaba en este mundo sensato, había cogido unas vacaciones a macizolandia sin ticket de retorno.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. - las babas volvían a aparecer.

El jefe del ambu suspiró.

-No cambia. - dijo para si - Es hija de su padre al fin y al cabo. - seguía hablando consigo mismo.- ¿Sinceramente, qué esperabas? - tras su reflexión se dirigió hacia los criminales inexpresivo - Bien, esta es Akira y es quien tiene que quedarse aquí, iré a por sus cosas.

Dio media vuelta pero antes de marcharse alguien demandó su atención.

\- Espera, no hemos aceptado. - replicó Nagato, un chico que cuyo pelo rojo tapaba la mayoría de su rostro.

Irritado el amante de las serpientes, no con ellos sino con ella, miró al susodicho con ojos fulminantes.

\- Es ella o vuestro arresto. Elegid. - dijo cortante.

Desde el sofá se escuchó una risa seca.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que continuemos con nuestros asuntos hiriendo a muchas personas por una chica? - preguntó Itachi escéptico.

No respondió inmediatamente.

\- Haría lo que fuera por ella - les dedicó una mirada intimidante que más bien parecía la de una serpiente con ansias de matar - Si le tocáis un solo pelo os la veréis conmigo.

La escena hubiera quedado de película si no fuera por una chica hiperactiva que estaba en el séptimo cielo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Así que de verdad me voy a quedar? ¡Qué bien, que bien, que bien! - daba saltitos mientras hablaba - ¿Cual es mi cuarto? ¿dormimos todos en la misma planta? -preguntó con la baba amenazando - Oye, ¿no tendré que cocinar verdad? La última vez que lo intenté explotó así que no es muy recomendable. Esta es la primera vez que me ... - cayó desmayada entre los brazos de su tío.

El grupo se quedó contemplando a la pareja.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a la pequeñaja? - preguntó Hidan, quién en esos momentos iba sin camiseta.

Suspiró.

\- Cuando se pone así no hay quién la aguante.

\- Es peor que Tobi. - dijo asombrado Zetsu.

\- Aah Zetsu-san no seas malo. Tobi es muy bueno. - dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Nos puedes enseñar a hacer eso? - preguntó Hidan con una mirada lasciva.

\- Ni en tus sueños, pervertido. ¿Quién sabe que le haríais a mi pobre sobrina si os enseñara a hacer esto? Mejor la aguantáis. - se detuvo un momento. - Suerte.

A todos les resbaló una gota por el último comentario.


	2. Chapter 2 - Comienza la caza

**CAPÍTULO 2 - COMIENZA LA CAZA**

Lo primero que vio Akira al despertarse fueron los ojos naranjas de una joven peliazul.

\- Hola - soltó sin pensar.

Konan levantó una ceja y la miró desconcertada.

\- ¿Te desmayas y lo primero que dices es hola?

\- ¿Qué iba a decir si no? - la peliblanca la miró confusa. Luego se dio cuenta de un detalle - ¿Me he desmayado?

La criminal parpadeo incrédula. ¿Quién era esa chica? Pero Akira no prestó atención a su expresión más bien estaba enfrascada en el enigma de porqué se había desmayado. Con las cejas y labios fruncidas pensaba.

\- Dime una cosa ¿comencé a hablar mucho?

\- Bastante.

Entrecerró los ojos y alzó un puño preparada para la batalla.

\- Aaash ese Orochimaru ... cuando lo pille ya verá - pero en seguida se esfumó su gesto desafiante - por cierto ¿Quién eres tú y donde estoy?

Ahí está la respuesta normal - pensó la oji-naranja.

\- Estás en la que será tu habitación de ahora en adelante.

Los ojos rojos de Akira brillaron de entusiasmo al recorrer la estancia con la mirada.

La habitación era pequeña pero confortable y hogareña. Quién lo habría dicho. La cama, en la que estaba ahora, era de madera oscura y tenía cortinas granates que la hacían parecer una cama de princesa, ésta estaba colocada entrando a la izquierda.

En el fondo de la estancia, al lado de donde se encontraban, había un gran ventanal que sobresalía hacia fuera dejando un espacio que había sido rellenado con un banco de la misma madera. En frente de la cama había una cómoda de madera, otra vez, oscura y decorada con molduras de flores, y sobre ella, un espejo.

Se tensó pero al no ver su reflejo no hizo nada y se relajó. No quería montar un numerito el primer día. Ya lo taparía más tarde.

\- Woah ¡Qué bonita! - exclamó fascinada- ... Gracias por traerme aquí ... esto ... ¿Como te llamas?

La peliazul levantó una ceja sin acabar de creérselo.

\- ¿Te sabes el nombre de todos los tíos pero no sabes el mío?

La visitante asintió.

Suspiró.

\- Soy Konan.

\- Encantada Konan, yo soy Akira. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? - dijo sonriendo.

La única integrante chica del grupo Akatsuki se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿De qué happy rosa mundo había salido aquella persona?

Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta la joven le interrumpió.

\- No hace falta que me contestes ahora, no puedes decidirlo si no me conoces. - le rugieron las tripas - ¿Vamos a comer?

Konan a falta de reacción asintió con la cabeza.

Antes de salir por la puerta Akira le llamó desde detrás suyo.

\- ¿Konan?

\- ¿Hmp?

\- ¿Vivimos en el mismo piso todos?

\- No, tú vives en una estancia de la buhardilla. Todos los demás dormimos abajo.

Abrió los ojos asombrada.

\- ¿En la buhardilla? ¿Y el baño? - quiso saber.

\- Abajo. En el piso de las habitaciones.

Largo recorrido.

Salieron de la pequeña habitación y se encontraron con la buhardilla más repleta de trastos de la historia. Marionetas colgadas del techo; botes de pintura, lienzos, arcilla, pólvora almacenados en pilas a la izquierda; armas puntiagudas expuestas por las paredes o sobre una mesa a la derecha junto con varios afiladores; pesas, sacos, cajas selladas, vestidos estrafalarios, baúles enormes todos esparcidos buscando espacio en las posiciones más extrañas ... Eso no parecía una buhardilla, parecía un museo/ferretería.

\- Woah - dijo por segunda vez en pocos minutos - este sitio es genial

Konan la miró pasmada.

\- ¿Te gusta este desorden?

Asintió energéticamente.

\- Claro, emana paz ... es como una biblioteca, seguro que aquí podré leer ... - dijo con aire soñador.

Bajaron dos pisos hasta la planta baja y cruzaron el comedor para llegar a la cocina. Allí no había nadie. Akira estaba decepcionada. Quería volver a verlos, apenas había podido disfrutar de tenerlos en vivo.

Konan se dio cuenta de un punto importante. La verdad, quería habérselo dicho en cuanto despertara pero se le fue de la cabeza.

\- Akira, deberías cambiarte.

La nombrada la miró sin entender, no iba manchada ni era ropa que llevara puesta desde hacía una semana, en otras palabras, no estaba amortizada aún.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No has escuchado a tu tío? La mayoría aquí son violadores y tu vas tan campante con pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes. No dejas lugar a la imaginación.

La peliblanca se sonrojó un poco.

\- Mi padre siempre me dice que no me avergüence de mi cuerpo y que vaya como me parezca.

\- Ya, seguro que tu padre estaría de acuerdo conmigo en estos momentos.

La menor de las dos se encogió de hombros.

\- Me da igual, tengo calor. Hablando de violaciones, ¿donde están los chicos?

Konan se masajeó la sien.

\- Han ido a la universidad.

\- ¿Universidad? - preguntó extrañada.

\- Deidara se tenía que matricular.

\- Pero ...

\- Que seamos criminales no significa que seamos unos analfabetos. También vamos a la universidad si queremos.

Akira infló los mofletes.

\- No quería decir eso.

\- Bueno ¿me vas a decir que quieres comer? - dijo sin prestar atención a la replica de la peliblanca.

Al escuchar eso, la chica de ojos rojos, sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Tenéis chocolate deshecho y galletas? - preguntó con un tono emocionado y un brillo en sus ojos.

Un autobús negro decorado con dibujos de nubes rojas aparcó en frente de la casa. Antes de que el vehículo se pasara al lado oscuro había sido un honrado autobús urbano que transportaba ciudadanos de una calle a otra. Pero un día, un grupo de delincuentes en plena huida, echaron a su fiel conductor y lo secuestraron. Más tarde, fue pintado y redecorado por dentro. Quitaron la mayoría de sus queridos asientos y colocaron un sofá raído atornillado al suelo en la parte posterior.

Diez individuos bajaron de él montando escándalo. El conductor salió echando humo por la cabeza, literalmente.

\- Maldito niño - gruñó Kakuzu - la próxima vez que intente hacer explotar una de sus tonterías mientras estoy al volante le arrancaré el corazón de su pecho.

El tipo que tenía cicatrices por todo el cuerpo se palpaba el cabello en busca de alguna pequeña llamita.

\- Kazuku no te enfades, solo estaba probándolo. - exclamó un rubio con coleta que no podía disimular su diversión.

El aludido gruñó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- Quiero una indemnización en metálico por los daños causados.

Sus compañeros rodaron los ojos. No iba a cambiar su problema con el dinero.

A medida que los integrantes de la banda iban entrando a la gran casa, uno tras otro escuchaba risas femeninas que parecían proceder de la cocina. Algo inusual teniendo en cuenta donde se encontraban. Movidos por la curiosidad se dirigieron hacia el origen.

\- Te ... te dije que ... esto iba a ... a pasar - Akira intentaba hablar entre risas lo que producía un efecto telegráfico.

Konan se agarraba la tripa con ambas manos.

\- Para ... me ... me duele la tripa ... - la peliazul no podía parar de reír.

Las dos chicas estaban bañadas en chocolate al igual que parte de los muebles, el suelo y las paredes, y aunque eso era extraño no era más del hecho de que Konan estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Primera vez en la historia que pasaba eso y los chicos se quedaron parados en la puerta contemplando la escena sin poder creérselo.

La más joven intentó calmarse respirando profundamente varias veces hasta poder llevarse a la boca un dedo cubierto de chocolate.

\- Pues ... pues está bueno ... - y ahí volvió a reírse junto con su compañera.

La puerta estaba a reventar y los que estaban detrás se ponían de puntillas para alcanzar a verlas.

Deidara carraspeó llamado la atención de las chocolatinas andantes.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ya habéis llegado? ¿Qué tal... que tal en la universidad? - preguntó Konan mientras tomaba una posición más seria, o eso intentaba.

\- ¿Ko- Konan? - preguntó Yahiko cuya cabeza sobresalía por detrás de la barrera Akatsuki.

El pelinaranja la miró con más atención y cayó en la cuenta de que el chocolate derretido hacía que sus ropas se pegaran al cuerpo y marcaran cada mínima curva de ella. Se fijó en como el color avellana del chocolate resaltaba los ojos naranjas de la joven y en cómo el cabello revuelto y manchado le daba un aspecto aniñado y juguetón.

Tragó duro.

Desvió la vista y comprobó que sus compañeros estaban en las mismas.

\- ¡Apartad panda de depravados! - gritó mientras se abría paso entre ellos - Konan debes cambiarte, ahora mismo - le dijo cuando agarró la mano de la chica y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia fuera.

\- ¿P-por qué?

El chico enrojeció levemente.

\- Tú hazme caso. - sentenció.

En cuanto la pareja desapareció por la puerta la atención se centró en la joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que se estaba chupando el dulce chocolate de su mano izquierda. Recordaba a un gato.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaban paró de lamerse y lentamente bajó la mano.

\- ¡Hola! - sonrió.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No nos vengas con "hola"! - dijo imitando su tono de voz - ¿Que coño ha pasado aquí? - preguntó el jashinista.

\- Pues ...

\- ¿Y como has hecho reír a Konan? - preguntó un incrédulo Nagato.

\- Yo .. bueno ... todo comenzó con que tenía hambre y bueno, le pedí chocolate con galletas pero ella me dijo que me lo tenía que hacer yo misma, lo que me parece algo borde siendo que ella me había preguntado que es lo que quería, daba la impresión de que se estaba ofreciendo a hacerlo...

\- Apremia - dijo Kisame.

Se aclaró la garganta y aceleró.

\- Yo le dije que no era una buena idea que yo cocinara pero no me hizo caso así que, allí estaba yo, intentado calentar el chocolate cuando se me cayó el bote entero ¡PLAF! a la sartén esa rara y no sé que hice más que de repente ¡PUM! - hizo el ruido de una explosión acompañándolo de un gesto de sus manos como si fueran la onda expansiva - luego nos quedamos cubiertas de este manjar de los dioses y ya llegasteis vosotros ... pero ... realmente ha quedado bueno de sabor - dijo volviendo a lamerse, esta vez, la otra mano. - no soy tan mal cocinera después de todo - afirmó satisfecha de sí misma.

\- ¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza? - preguntó el chico de cabello azul.

\- Tobi piensa que Akira-chan es muy graciosa - soltó el pequeño hiperactivo que sonreía.

Mientras, Akira comía el chocolate que recubría su piel y ropa. Había acabado con sus brazos y cara así que había pasado a su torso. Agarró su camiseta y, dejando al descubierto su vientre plano, rasgaba la ropa untándose el dedo índice y llevándoselo a la boca.

\- ¡¿Quieres parar de hacer eso?!- exclamó Deidara sonrojado por el descaro de la chica.

La chica se quedó parada con el dedo en la boca y la camiseta subida.

\- A ver ... - intentó poner en orden Zetsu - ¿Tú eres consciente de quién somos verdad? - quiso aclarar.

La peliblanca asintió enérgicamente.

\- Quiero decir ... lo que hemos hecho. - se corrigió.

Volvió a asentir.

\- Tú eres Zetsu y tienes 29 años. Eres un asesino que utiliza el veneno como arma, especialista en plantas, física y química por lo que también te encargabas de supervisar el procesamiento de las drogas. Además de ser un violador y pederasta. - dijo de memoria.

El peliverde se removió incómodo.

\- Lo de pederasta fue un malentendido.

Se oyeron unas risas.

\- A nuestro pequeño Zetsu le gustan los niños - se burló Hidan.

\- ¡Calla maldito fanático! Vete a- ...

\- ¿Te has aprendido nuestras fichas? - cortó Itachi. - Demuéstralo - dijo ante el gesto afirmativo de ella.

\- Itachi, 21 años. Asesino en serie que no tiene ninguna preferencia en armas, estratega del grupo criminal Akatsuki y violador consumado. Conspirador y traidor. También se dice de ti que eres capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera para que hagan lo que decidas.

Kakuzu, 30 años. Asesino que no utiliza armas, combate con el cuerpo y por ello tiene innumerables cicatrices. Se caracteriza por arrancarles el corazón a sus víctimas cuando aún están vivas. Es conocido por su gran codicia y era uno de los más importantes traficantes de armas, drogas y mujeres. También es un violador.

Kisame, 26 años. Antiguo guardaespaldas especializado en armas blancas como la espada. Posee una inmensa fuerza y su gran oído y vista son comparables a los de un animal. Es un conocido violador.

Deidara, 19 años. Terrorista responsable de colocar coches-bomba, hacer explotar instalaciones publicas, edificios y personas. Obsesionado por el arte ha organizado grandes "funciones pirotécnicas" de las que no se han podido recuperar los cuerpos.

Sasori, 23 años. Asesino en serie que convierte los cadáveres de sus víctimas en marionetas humanoides. Conspirador y traidor al igual que Itachi.

Yahiko, 22 años. Terrorista internacional y asesino fanático de las armas de impacto al igual que su inseparable compañero Nagato, quién tiene su misma edad. Ambos son responsables de atentados contra diferentes gobiernos, extorsión, traición y conspiración. Además, son violadores.

Hidan, 24 años. Asesino que prefiere utilizar una guadaña para descuartizar los cuerpos. Es un fanático de su religión quién rinde culto a Jashin. Es responsable de muchas violaciones fuera y dentro de sus obligaciones como jashinista. Es apodado "el inmortal" por que varios policías afirman haberle disparado al pecho sin embargo sigue vivo.

Tobi, 28 años. Asesino sangriento. Debido a su comportamiento infantil es capaz de acercarse a sus presas sin alertar de sus verdaderas intenciones y ha llegado a violar en alguna ocasión.

Y bueno de Konan no me la sé, la verdad es que solo me fijé en los chicos.

Los chicos parpadearon sorprendidos. Realmente se las sabía. Entonces ¿Cómo estaba tan tranquila?

\- ¿No sacas nada en claro de las fichas? - preguntó confuso el pelinegro.

La chica se quedó pensativa.

\- Que ... ¿estoy protegida en caso de ataque zombie?

Itachi enarcó una ceja. Sasori permaneció igual. Tobi dio saltitos gritando algo sobre zombies y el resto la miraron desconcertados.

\- Ésta sí que es buena. - exclamó Nagato - ¿No te das cuenta que aquí casi todos somos violadores?

\- Casi ... Sasori aún no lo ha hecho - cuchicheó Hidan mientras se reía.

El peliplateado recibió un capón del nombrado quién no había alterado su gesto impasible.

\- Límpiate. - le ordenó Itachi.

\- Pero es que no quiero desperdiciar el chocolate - finalmente reaccionó.

\- Puedo ayudarte - se ofreció Hidan.

Kisame y Kazuku estaban a punto de darle una colleja cuando Akira respondió.

\- Muy amable pero no me gusta compartir el chocolate con nadie. - dijo como si nada.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al comprobar que la pequeña peliblanca no había entendido a lo que se refería el pervertido jashinista con eso de "ayudar". Y el peliplateado, encogido, nunca recibió el impacto de ambas collejas.

\- Deberías irte a cambiar ... - suspiró Sasori harto de todo ese numerito.

\- Pero ...

\- Ahora. - imperó el pelirrojo.

Akira bajó la cabeza e hinchó los mofletes.

\- Está bien.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, el chocolate se había resecado y vuelto pringoso por lo que decidió tomarse una ducha. Giró el pestillo de la puerta, tiró la ropa a un lado y se tomó una refrescante ducha al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción cualquiera de la que ya no recordaba la letra.

\- Aishh ¡me he olvidado el recambio de ropa! - se rascó la cabeza mojada - ¿y ahora que hago? - se enrolló en una toalla roja, que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, y se asomó al pasillo. - No hay nadie, esta es mi oportunidad - dijo para sí misma.

Agarró la ropa sucia con una mano y con la otra se aseguró la toalla.

Caminó de puntillas por el pasillo, tenía que subir a su habitación y, por desgracia, la escalera estaba al otro lado de las habitaciones.

Sin hacer ruido se deslizó como un fantasma sobre el parqué.

De repente, la luz de una puerta abierta la descubrió, dejando ver a un chico de largo cabello amarillo que caminaba con paso distraído mientras le daba los últimos retoques a una de sus figuritas. El ojiazul sintió que alguien lo observaba y levantó la vista desorientado hasta que la enfocó en un pequeño cuerpo solamente cubierto por una toalla.

Sin quererlo soltó un grito.

Akira se asustó por el repentino alarido pero en seguida se recompuso.

\- ¡No seas así! ¡Qué no tengo un cuerpo tan feo!

Deidara parpadeó. No había gritado de horror solo de la impresión. No esperaba encontrarse una persona ahí, eso era todo, y ahora que la veía bien ¡Iba desnuda! La toalla le tapaba hasta medio muslo, y se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de la muchacha y a su prominente busto. ¡Cuanto odiaba a esa toalla por ser tan larga! El cabello blanco que normalmente le ondulaba hasta la cintura ahora estaba mojado y se le pegaba al cuello, a los omoplatos y descendía por toda su espalda. La piel, ligeramente bronceada, brillaba por el agua que aún resbalaba por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo.

En respuesta al grito varias personas salieron de sus habitaciones.

\- aaaah ¿Qué es lo que pasa Deidara-sempai? ¿Está bien? - preguntó Tobi sujetando su nuca cansado.

\- ¿A que viene tanto ruido? - exclamó un Uchiha irritado.

\- ¡Maldito teñido estaba orando a Jashin! ¡Prepárate! - gritó Hidan molesto.

\- Oye niña ¿gritas por haber encontrado a Samehada? La perdí ayer por la noche.

\- Mantén tu mascota lejos de mi dinero, hombre-pez. - irrumpió Kazuku cuando escuchó hablar a Kisame sobre Samehada.

Pero no dijeron nada más porque toda su atención se dirigió al cuerpo medio desnudo de cierta chica que andaba chorreando agua por el pasillo.

\- Holaaa - dijo incómoda mientras forzaba una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3 - Persecución Amistosa

**CAPÍTULO 3 - PERSECUCIÓN "AMISTOSA"**

Akira, se envolvió con sus brazos en un nulo intento de taparse. Los chicos se habían quedado mirándola sin decir nada durante los que empezaban a ser unos largos minutos.

Tosió incómoda.

Los criminales salieron del trance por el ruido repentino y miraron el lugar como si hubieran acabado de despertar.

A la pequeña inocente no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de deseo y perversión que le dirigían inconscientemente.

Su cara se volvió tan roja como sus ojos rubís.

Rápidamente el grupo reunido en el pasillo se mandaron advertencias bajo la apariencia de simples miradas.

\- Chicos, creo que deberíais entrar a vuestro cuarto ... - dijo con voz ronca el rubio.

\- Te digo lo mismo Deidara. - respondió Kisame.

Mientras, iban acercándose peligrosamente.

\- Tobi piensa que todos deberíais iros.

\- Claro, dejadme a mí, yo acompañaré a la princesita a su habitación. - dijo Hidan al tiempo que se le escapaba una sonrisa lasciva.

El azabache menor agarró la mano que el jashinista estaba tendiéndole a la peliblanca.

El pasillo es demasiado estrecho. - pensó Akira.

\- No te apresures, la chica puede irse sola. ¿No es así? - se dirigió a ella sin darse la vuelta, clavándole una mirada desafiante a Hidan.

\- Claro...

Comenzó a andar despacio hacia la escalera.

\- Cada uno a su cuarto. - advirtió Kakuzu.

Lentamente, los seis, caminaron para atrás de vuelta a sus habitaciones. Desafiándose mutuamente con los ojos. Vigilándose unos a otros mientras cerraban las puertas despacio.

Akira respiró tranquila y corrió a su cuarto tropezándose un par de veces. Una vez allí se quitó la toalla tirándola a un lado de la estancia y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar ropa interior limpia. Justo cuando acabó de abrocharse el sujetador alguien, abruptamente, abrió la puerta provocando un gran portazo.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurre ir desnuda por una casa llena de hombres?

La peliblanca se giró al tiempo que alguien la agarraba y la empujaba contra la pared.

\- Y más, en una con criminales recién salidos de la cárcel. - dijo con voz profunda, casi enfadada.

En el campo visual de la pequeña solo había espacio para dos ojos negros que irradiaban oscuridad. Los brazos de la chica estaban presos bajo las fuertes manos del venteañero. Las respiraciones se entrecruzaban, y el cabello largo del chico acariciaba la cara de ella produciéndole cosquillas.

\- Fue sin querer ... - susurró asustada.

Itachi agarró las delicadas manos de ella con una sola y utilizó la que le restaba para acariciar la mejilla de su presa. Los cuerpos estaban tan cercanos que casi podían sentir los latidos del otro, que se aceleraban poco a poco.

\- Esto tampoco vas a quererlo ... - murmuró contra su frente.

Encerrada en la prisión que había formado el azabache, Akira, se estremeció ante su contacto. El dedo índice de él descendía por su cuerpo, despacio, decidido, hacia la parte inferior, jugueteando con el borde del pedazo de tela que le separaba de su intimidad. El par de rubíes temblaron y comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- Por favor ... I-Itachi .. n-no ... - suplicó entre sollozos.

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás - dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lujuria.

El oji-negro parpadeó confundido. Cuando, como si se tratara de una serpiente, se deslizó de su agarre con extremada facilidad.

Una risa se escuchó a su espalda y rápidamente se giró. De pie, en frente de él, la peliblanca reía divertida como si acabara de hacer una broma.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres atraparme ¡Te reto Uchiha! - gritó Akira antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Momentos después, la pequeña corría por la casa, en ropa interior negra, siendo perseguida por un azabache desde las sombras, como en una cacería.

Llegó al salón y cuando quiso torcer a la izquierda para ir fuera, al bosque, chocó con un cuerpo fuerte. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos violetas que la contemplaban relamiéndose. En un momento, estuvo tirada en el sofá, en un parpadeo, el jashinista se colocó encima, y en otro parpadeo, la camiseta de Hidan desapareció dejando a la vista sus trabajados pectorales. Akira estaba inmovilizada de cadera para abajo por el cuerpo masculino, además, una mano férrea le atrapó sus brazos y los sujetó por encima de su cabeza mientras que otra buscaba a tientas el broche del sujetador.

\- ¿Lo vas ha hacer en el salón? - preguntó la peliblanca.

El jashinista se detuvo pensativo y, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, que ya se la había colgado al hombro como un saco de patatas.

\- En mi cuarto estaremos más tranquilos - dijo sin cambiar de actitud.

De repente, el Uchiha apareció cortando el paso al impaciente peliplateado.

\- Apártate, tengo prisa.

\- Akira es mía. - dijo el azabache.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es que ahora tiene una etiqueta a tu nombre? Si la quieres te la daré después de acabar con ella.

La peliblanca levantó la cabeza indignada.

\- ¡Qué no soy un objeto! - gritó pataleando el torso desnudo de quién la llevaba colgada.

\- Yo la vi primero.- sentenció Itachi.

\- Tiene razón. - intervino Akira.

\- Ahora la tengo yo, es mía.

\- Eso, pasad de mí - la chica se apoyó en la espalda de su transporte humano contemplando su parte trasera - ¡Hidan! - exclamó sorprendida.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que te pasa criaja? - preguntó molesto el oji-violeta.

\- No sabía que tenías tan buen culo ... en las fotos no se puede observar eso ... - dijo medio embobada medio babeando.

Se hizo el silencio. Se quedaron estáticos. No sabían como reaccionar. Itachi tosió incómodo mientras que Hidan parpadeaba confuso. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Buen culo?

La chica rió ante la escena. Se deslizó hacia atrás quedando de pie con una mano de él rodeándole la cintura. Se puso de puntillas y se acercó al rostro masculino.

\- Sería un placer jugar contigo - le susurró al oído haciendo que su aliento estremeciera al desconcertado jashinista. - ¡Nos vemos! - gritó mientras se deshacía del agarre completamente.

Los chicos no se movieron, estaban demasiado desconcertados para hacerlo.

\- ¿Que .. que me acaba de decir?

\- Yo estoy igual de desconcertado.

\- ¿¡Y eso que diablos significa!? - el azabache se fue por donde había desaparecido Akira- ¡Eh! ¡No me ignores!

La chica semidesnuda volvía a subir las escaleras como alma que llevaba el diablo. Estaba segura que en esa casa no se iba aburrir y aquel pensamiento le inundó el corazón.

Se detuvo en el piso de las habitaciones y miró atrás. ¿No la seguían? Hizo una mueca. ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Se daban ya por vencidos? ¡Pero si el juego solo acababa de empezar!

Cruzó los brazos molesta y se quedó ahí de pie, esperando a que alguno apareciera por la escalera.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, alguien le cogió en volandas. Se sonrojó por el pequeño gritito de chica que había proferido y luego se fijó en su captor.

Cabello lacio rubio recogido en un coleta, ojos lapislázuli, aunque solo podía divisar a uno de ellos porque el otro estaba oculto bajo su largo flequillo, piel clara manchada por arcilla y una sonrisa divertida que recordaba a la de un niño travieso.

Volvió a gritar como una chica pero esta vez de emoción.

\- ¡Deidara eres tan kawaii! - pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello del chico y le besó en la mejilla.

El rubio se quedó desconcertado y levemente sonrojado por lo que Akira no pudo evitar sonreír.

En ese momento llegaron, entre codazos, el jashinista y el Uchiha.

\- Déjame pasar .. maldito ... - gruñó Hidan.

\- Espera sentado ... - respondió Itachi entre forcejeos.

A la peliblanca se le escapó una risita.

Hidan levantó la vista. Itachi frunció el ceño.

\- Esto ya se pasa de ridículo ... - dijo el azabache molesto.

\- ¡Oye niña suéltala yo la he visto primero! - gritó el oji-violeta.

\- Tiene razón.

\- ¡Y tu a callar! - sentenció el jashinista.

Akira frunció el ceño. Se deslizó de entre los brazos de Deidara como en las otras ocasiones y encaró a Hidan.

\- A mi no me mandes callar.

\- Entérate niña, que ahora no estés llorando, atrapada en una cama y perdiendo la virginidad es por que aún no hemos decidido quien va primero.

Ambos hablaban acercándose. Itachi se colocó al lado de Hidan para controlar que no hiciera ningún movimiento extraño. La presa sería para él y para nadie más.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que me vais a poder violar? Señor me petrifico con un susurro. - se cruzó de brazos e hinchó los mofletes - ¿y por qué crees que soy virgen?

Ese último comentario los dejó sin palabras. Los tres la miraron sorprendidos.

\- No ... ¿no eres virgen? - preguntó el rubio.

Akira desvió la vista.

\- Bueno sí ... - los tres akatsuki asintieron como satisfechos de la respuesta. - pero ... ¡por poco no lo soy! soy medio virgen - dijo avergonzada ¿Como podía dar una impresión tan puritana? ¡Pero si no había hecho nada para merecer el título de monja!

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio procesando la confesión de la chica. Casi se pudo escuchar el ruido que hicieron sus cabezas al comprender el significado de esas palabras, bueno, más bien, no acababan de entenderlo.

\- ¿Como puedes ser medio virgen? - preguntó Itachi masajeándose la sien.

Akira abrió los ojos y el rostro poco a poco se le teñía de un color rojizo. Sentía como la vergüenza crecía en su interior esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo como un veneno agudo que circula por las venas.

\- Y-yo ... pues .. - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - c-con un chico ... p-pues casi ... - sin querer hizo contacto visual con el azabache lo que le provocó más rubor - ... hicimos muchas cosas p-pero justo ... justo cuando .. ya sabéis ... él tenía que ... cuando él ... cuando tenía que introducirse pues ... nos .. n-nos interrumpieron ...

El silencio reinó poco en el pasillo por que casi al instante los chicos estallaron en carcajadas. Deidara se agarró la tripa. Hidan cayó al suelo. E Itachi, Itachi intentaba contener las lágrimas.

\- No tiene gracia - dijo enfadada.

Se dio la vuelta, cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre plano lo que hizo que se elevaran sus ya voluptuosos pechos y frunció el ceño mientras hinchaba los mofletes.

\- Me voy a leer. - dijo irritada.

\- Ah no - dijo el azabache mientras se secaba las lágrimas - tú eres mía esta noche, princesita. - sonrió de medio lado casi lascivo y en sus ojos brilló la lujuria.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos se giraron hacia la voz femenina. Konan, ya cambiada, se acercaba con Yahiko y Nagato por el pasillo. Su mirada seria, fría, más asesina de lo normal, daba a entender que no le gustaba lo que veía.

\- ¡Konan! - gritó Akira ilusionada - Han intentado violarme - dijo señalando a los tres individuos a sus espaldas.

Los nombrados dieron un paso atrás instintivo. No se habían esperado el tono de voz con el que había dicho esas palabras, el mismo tono de voz que usa un niña para decirle a su hermana mayor que unos niños habían comido galletas sin permiso.

\- Tú ... ¿Qué ... ? - articuló Deidara sin éxito.

\- No volváis a tocarla.

La peliazul se acercó a la chica en ropa interior.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que hagamos con una tonta niña? - preguntó molesto Hidan.

\- No me llames tonta. - Akira le hizo una mueca al jashinista.

\- ¡Te llamaré como me de la gana!

\- ¡Ya basta! - gritó Konan - no la toquéis y punto. - hizo una pausa - es mi amiga.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto chocante entre los miembros presente de Akatsuki. ¿Konan teniendo una amiga? ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Qué Sasori y Deidara se llevaran bien? ¿Qué Zetsu no fuera pederasta?

Akira abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, como nunca lo había hecho, de corazón. Se abalanzó sobre la peliazul.

\- ¡Kawaii! Konan, te prometo que seré una buena amiga ¡Ya lo verás!

Mientras la abrazaba saltaba de felicidad haciendo que sus pechos botaran y que los chicos voltearan sus miradas sonrojados.

\- Genial, puedes empezar vistiendote.

La peliblanca rió.

\- Claro, estaba en ello.

Y corrió escaleras arriba para vestirse.


	4. Chapter 4 - Una extraña cena

**CAPÍTULO 4 - UNA EXTRAÑA CENA**

Akira observaba el techo de su habitación sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Al mirar la superficie marrón miles de diminutos puntos negros se arremolinaban ante sus ojos. Cuando hacía eso, no podía evitar pensar en la similitud que guardaba con un televisor estropeado. Una imagen blanca con miles de diminutos puntos moviéndose frenéticamente buscando su lugar, recordando a una colmena de pequeñas hormigas que buscaban su reina.

La brisa de la tarde entraba por la ventana abierta y las cortinas blancas, traslúcidas, ondulaban a su compás al igual que los cabellos de la joven.

Vestida ya, con una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos tejanos cortos, estaba tumbada sobre la colcha granate entre los muchos cojines que había traído en su equipaje. Finos mechones blancos se esparcían como las culebras de Medusa por encima de la superficie granate hasta caer por el borde, como una casacada.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, aspirando el suave aroma de finales de verano mezclado con la frescura del bosque cercano a la casa. Le encantaba aquel olor, a paz, a sol, a tierra, a humedad, a bosque, a naturaleza, aquel olor que no se respiraba en la ciudad.

Sus rubíes brillaron. Su tío no podía haber hecho una mejor elección. Era tal como había imaginado la casa de sus sueños sin incluir a los criminales, dueños del lugar, que caminaban a sus anchas por allí. Pero pensándolo bien, tampoco le incomodaba ese detalle. No quería estar sola y ¿que mejor que los Akatsuki como compañeros? Ellos estarían preparados en caso de que las cosas se torcieran, lo que, dicho sea de paso, siempre ocurría donde ella estaba. Pero estaba segura que en esta ocasión no tendría que huir o esconderse. Podría enfrentar al fantasma que le perseguía cada noche, hablándole al oído, recordándole quién era. Hasta podría incluso enfrentarse al monstruo que proyectaba esa sombra aterradora.

Sonrió inconscientemente.

Irónicamente se sentía más a salvo que en toda su vida.

\- Es la hora de cenar.

Akira desvió su vista hacia la puerta, ahora abierta, donde aguardaba su nueva amiga. Konan la miraba con su habitual calma y seriedad. A su parecer, aquella joven de cabello azulado era muy hermosa, con su alta y esbelta figura, sus ojos naranjas ardientes que guardaban en su interior mucho más de lo que admitiría jamás, el extraño moño ladeado decorado con una flor y aquel piercing en el mentón que le daba un toque rebelde. En comparación con ella, la peliblanca, una joven de piel bronceada, curtida y decorada con algún que otro recuerdo de batalla, con aquel indomable y larguísimo cabello blanco que se ondulaba o se alisaba según le diera cada amanecer, con su baja estatura y sus desproporcionados pechos, pero sobre todo, con aquellos odiosos ojos que le recordaban a su madre continúamente, que no la dejaban escapar de su pasado, de su presente y de su futuro, no era más que una pobre adolescente empeñada en despreciarse.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Qué hay para cenar? - preguntó saltando de la cama.

La peliazul se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, hoy le toca cocinar a Sasori.

Corrió escaleras abajo hasta el segundo piso cuando una idea infantil se le pasó por la cabeza. Se sujetó con las manos a la barandilla y se sentó en ella. Con algo de impulso y equilibrio se deslizó hasta llegar al salón.

Durante todo el recorrido rió como una niña pequeña mientras profería pequeños grititos. Como la escalera, en vez de ser recta, tenía pequeñas curvas cuando tocó tierra se tambaleó algo mareada. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos fuertemente para que las cosas pararan de moverse.

Llegó a la cocina sin ningún otro contratiempo y la encontró vacía.

Una olla burbujeaba en los fogones y a su lado, en una sartén, se cocinaba lo que parecía ser una salsa dejando escapar un delicioso aroma que se mezclaba con el del chocolate. A pesar de que lo habían limpiado, lo que le sorprendió a la pequeña peliblanca, aún estaba presente.

Se acercó sigilosamente, de puntillas, adoptando la posición de una mantis religiosa, con la intención de asomarse al contenido y, si era posible, picar algo de la despensa. En su cara, una sonrisa traviesa se había instalado.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - dijo una voz a su lado cuando por fin había llegado junto a los fogones.

La chica, sobresaltada, saltó hacia atrás profiriendo un grito procedente del mismo corazón al encogerse. Se tropezó con unas sillas. Segura de que iba a besar el mismo suelo, cerró los ojos instintivamente. Pero un momento antes de quedar suspendida en el aire, un brazo fuerte la rodeó atrayéndola hacia él.

Akira alzó la vista y se topó con un par de rubíes como los suyos. Recorrió cada detalle de su cara, cada milímetro de su piel clara, imaginándosela suave, se fijó en sus ojos del color de la sangre y en esas pestañas pobladas, en sus facciones finas casi aniñadas y aquellos labios delgados que le secaron la garaganta. El corto cabello rojo le cosquilleaba la frente. La fotografía la hizo en un segundo y la guardó en su memoria. No era consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos ni de que estaba embobada, solo percibía la mirada impasible del marionetista.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

Ese gesto pareció devolver a la joven a la realidad y con un movimiento torpe y descordinado, que casi le lleva al suelo otra vez, se separó de Sasori.

\- L-lo siento ... p-perdona Sasori ... - tartamudeó.

\- Llámame Danna. - se giró y continuó cocinando.

Akira se quedó indecisa en el mismo lugar, incómoda, pero como bien sabía su familia, ella, era incapaz de estarse quieta y callada durante no más de 2 minutos de reloj.

\- Esto .. ¿Danna?

\- ¿Hmp?

\- ¿Qué estás preparando?

\- Espaguetis a la carbonara.

A la peliblanca se le hicieron bizcos los ojos en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. ¡Eso era lo que olía tan bien! LA CARBONARA. Sin quererlo su cara se transformó en la del coyote de los Looney Tunes, con la boca babeando y los ojos de hambrienta sin fondo, solo le faltaba los cubiertos y la servilleta en el cuello.

\- ... carbonara ... - babeó, degustando cada letra, recordando su paso por el paladar, el sabor que abandonó en sus papilas gustativas.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Sasori añadió trozos de baicon a la salsa mientras la removía.

\- ¡Me encanta! - gritó reincorporándose y juntando ambas manos de tal forma que parecía estar rezando a los dioses con cara de loca hambrienta.

Asintió distraído.

Akira se acercó de puntillas y con las manos agarradas a su espalda.

\- Y ... ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? - preguntó intentando ganar tiempo para acercarse.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta mirándola. Se apoyó contra la madera de la encimera y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Tapaba la vista de la pasta así que Akira no tuvo otro remedio que mirarlo. Estaba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes azul, que le venía algo holgada, unos piratas tejanos medio remangados a la altura de la rodilla y unas deportivas cualquiera, a diferencia de ella, que iba descalza. Lo escaneó con la mirada y ya no sabía decir si era por la carbonara o por cada parte del cuerpo de Sasori por lo que estaba babeando.

\- Solo.

La visitante frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundo.

\- ¿No te gusta mi respuesta?

Le miró desconcertada. Había estado tan concentrada en ÉL que no había prestado atención a lo que ÉL decía.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo ... esto ...

\- Si lo prefieres puedes cocinar tú. - sugirió sin ninguna maldad.

La verdad es que el artista tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que la cena para esa panda de pozos sin fondo. Estaba en mitad de un proyecto y quería acabarlo pronto.

\- Que me fío, que me fío ... - dijo sonrojándose un poco al recordar lo que pasaría si ella cocinaba.

Se hizo el silencio y Sasori se quedó mirándola en la misma posición.

Ella dirigía su vista por toda la cocina, evitando el contacto visual con el pelirrojo, posaba su atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera ese sujeto, en las maderas del suelo, en la mesa redonda y pequeña, en la pintura de la pared algo resquebrajada, en el techo con sus diminutos puntos negros, en el burbujeo de la olla, en el fregadero lleno, en la nevera metálica ... Su cabeza se movía en movimientos circulares buscando la posición correcta para no notar su intensa mirada. Con unos dedos inquietos jugaba con un mechón de su pelo al tiempo que intentaba, en vano, refugiarse tras ese gesto.

\- ¿No deberías prestar atención a la olla? ¿O a la salsa? Se podría quemar o agarrar o algo parecido. Podrías provocar un incendio o quemarte la espalda o algo así. - dijo atropelladamente, incómoda.

\- No.

Su expresión no cambió ni un ápice.

\- ¿No?

La escueta respuesta cogió desprevenida a la nueva. Pero, más importante aún ¿Como podía no importarle lo que le pasara a su preciada CARBONARA? ¡Por el ángel! ¡Era CARBONARA!

\- No he podido seguirte ¿vives con prisa?

Konan llegó por la puerta con la misma actitud de siempre. Serena, fría, mirándolo todo con atención pero sin dar un indicio de ello.

\- Sí .. No ... No lo sé .. ¿Qué has dicho? - dijo confundida por la reciente aparición de la joven - Da igual - cortó a la peliazul antes de que pudiera articular palabra - d-dile a Sasori que se de la vuelta y cocine.

\- Pero si ya lo está haciendo - se quejó - vamos, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

La sacó fuera de la cocina al tiempo que la peliblanca movía los brazos frenéticamente en un intento de agarrarse a algo, lo que fuera, para quedarse allí.

\- Konan, pero espera ... ¡Konan! .. ¿me estás escuchando? ¡KONAAAAN!

La arrastró sin compasión por el pasillo. La secuestrada aún braceaba como una loca pero la peliazul no iba a rendirse.

Al rato de que ambas chicas pusieran la mesa, Sasori llegó con la cena. Los espaguetis con carbonara aún humeaban desde su recipiente. El pelirrojo apoyó la fuente de pasta en un salvamanteles de corcho situado en el centro de la mesa.

Konan esperaba serena en su asiento.

El comedor estaba situado en una sala debajo de las escaleras. Era la mejor conservada de la casa. No había manchas de humedad ni la pintura blanca estaba resquebrajada y quiero apuntar el hecho de que era la única estancia que se limpiaba con cierta regularidad.

Entrando a la derecha, una alacena enorme ocupaba todo el ancho de la pared. No sabían decir si ésta sustentaba a la pared o era al revés, la cosa es que no querían arriesgarse para descubrirlo. Dentro de ella, donde debería estar expuesta con sumo cuidado la vajilla más preciada de una familia adinerada, se podía observar un sin fin de objetos sin orden de los que, la mayoría, eran trastos inservibles a los que no habían encontrado mejor lugar. No se habían molestado en limpiarlos u ordenarlos ni siquiera en comprobar su estado. Al lado del mueble delicadamente tallado, una pobre maceta intentaba mantener erguida a una orgullosa planta que era más grande de lo que la pieza de cerámica podía soportar.

En el lado contrario, en la pared de la izquierda, estaba colgado un pequeño armario de pared con las puertas de cristal. Dentro, había apilados, varios jarrones de cerámica de diferentes medidas y estilos artísticos. Un par de cuadros decoraban el resto de la pared vacía.

Tanto las sillas como la mesa, como casi todo el mobiliario de la casa, eran de madera. La mesa redonda ocupaba casi todo el espacio disponible del comedor y en ella habían sido dibujados pequeños trazos, con sumo cuidado, en tonos negros y verdes oscuros que no sobresaltaban demasiado por encima del marrón oscuro de la madera.

En la pared del fondo había una ventana bastante amplía que iluminaba la estancia y a su lado una puerta vieja pintada de verde se mecía levemente por el viento. Alguien había salido hacía poco olvidándosela abierta y dejando que emitiera un tenue chirrido.

Sasori hizo sonar un silbato para avisar a los demás integrantes del grupo que era hora de cenar.

De inmediato, se oyeron voces masculinas, empujones y pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera.

El primero en aparecer fue Tobi quién, al pasar el umbral de la puerta, elevó los brazos al techo riendo.

\- Tobi ha llegado el primero. - risa de niño travieso - ¡Tobi ha ganado a Deidara-sempai!

Un rubio apareció por detrás con el puño en alto, controlándose para no herir a cierto hiperactivo.

\- Si jugaras limpio yo habría ganado. ¡Tramposo!

\- Aaaah Deidara-sempai no sabe perder, siempre busca excusas. - se quejó el azabache.

El nombrado apretó el puño mosqueado.

\- Teme ...

\- Moveos que no dejáis pasar - gruñó Kakuzu.

Los dos hicieron lo que les había dicho a regañadientes.

\- Solo digo que si no me hubiera empujado en las escaleras habría ganado de calle. - refunfuñó el perdedor de la carrera.

\- Ya, ya deja de lloriquear como una niña. - Hidan revolvió el pelo del rubio.

Un tic nervioso se instaló en el ojo izquierdo del más joven.

El jashinista estalló en carcajadas.

\- Lo siento ... había olvidado que a las chicas no os gusta ... que os toquen el pelo ... - siguió riéndose.

\- Hidan ... - masculló enfadado Deidara, lo que hizo que el peliplateado riera más.

Iban entrando de uno en uno por la pequeña puerta.

\- Ya vale de tonterías, es hora de cenar.

Yahiko, el jefe Akatsuki, puso orden entre sus compañeros y poco a poco se fueron sentando aunque Hidan seguía riéndose mientras Deidara se arreglaba su peinado. El rubio se sentó entre un ya impaciente pelirrojo y un hiperactivo Tobi. A un lado de Konan se sentó la pacífica presencia de Nagato y al otro la tranquilizadora fortaleza pelinaranja.

Itachi entró con Kisame los últimos y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame e Itachi se acomodaron entre Tobi y Nagato en el orden descrito.

\- ¡Tobi apártate! ¿Cómo quieres que cene tranquilo si estás sobre mí?

\- Pero Tobi está atrapado entre Deidara-sempai y Zetsu-sempai.

\- A mi no me mires - respondió el herborista. - Yo tampoco tengo espacio.

\- Nagato hazte a un lado. - gruñó un azabache apretujado como un perrito caliente.

\- Aguántate, no quiero aplastar a Konan. - respondió el pelirrojo.

\- A todo esto ¿Por qué hoy estamos tan juntos? - preguntó Kisame.

Entonces, todos, excepto Sasori y Konan, cayeron en la cuenta de que había una silla vacía entre quién había cocinado y Yahiko, quién estaba bastante sonrojado por la proximidad de la peliazul.

\- ¿Quién es el idiota que ha dejado un asiento vacío? - maldijo el peliplateado apretujado entre los armarios que eran Kisame y Kakuzu.

\- Es para Akira. - respondió la única que no estaba aplastada gracias a que sus amigos le dejaban algo de espacio.

\- ¿Y dónde está? - preguntó un visiblemente irritado Sasori.

\- Se ha ido antes de que llegaras. Dijo que esta habitación era muy triste.

\- ¿Tris ... te?

El pelinaranja intervino antes de que al marionetista le diera algo.

\- Empecemos sin ella. - suspiró.

\- Ah no, aquí nadie come hasta que estemos todos. - sentenció el pelirrojo.

\- Aaaah no seas malo, déjanos comer.

\- He dicho - Sasori fulminó con la mirada a Tobi - que aquí nadie come hasta que estemos todos.

\- ¿Sa-Sasori-sempai? - el azabache tartamudeó asustado.

Deidara tragó saliva mientras que los restantes miembros del grupo criminal se limitaron a observar la escena. No le dirigieron miradas asustadas más bien fueron impasibles aunque movidas por la curiosidad. No era normal que Sasori se alterara pero todos sabían de su legendaria impaciencia. No era extraño que se irritara. Pero ¿por qué no podían comer? Los espaguetis estaban allí. Humeando. Llenando la habitación de su delicioso aroma. Era una injusticia y más de uno le lanzaron miradas molestas, cruzándose de brazos o simplemente apoyándose sobre su puño enfurruñados.

Pasó el tiempo y al pelirrojo no podía importarle menos lo que opinaran sus compañeros. Aquí nadie comía hasta que estuvieran todos. Existía un protocolo de educación por alguna razón y se debía respetar. Sino ¿de qué servía? Pero lo que más le irritaba es que esa persona se lo estuviera pasando por alto al irse haciéndolos esperar. ¿Es que no tenía modales esa pequeña garbanzo?

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras las montañas y la luz que se colaba por la ventana estaba en continuo movimiento por las sombras que proyectaban los árboles al bailar.

De repente un grito agudo rompió el tenso silencio de la habitación. Una voz femenina desgarró el aire.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡VETE BICHO! ¡VETE,VETE,VETE,VETE,VETEEEEEEEE! NO. Quédate quieto. Vamos. Bien. Así. Buen bicho. ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ¡ SOCORRROOOOOOO !

Extraños sonidos acompañaban los gritos desesperados. Parecía como si alguien saltaba, brincaba, corría y se tropezaba por entré los matorrales que había detrás de la vieja casa.

\- ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FUERA, FUERA, FUERA, FUERAAAAA!

Un tornado blanco entró como una exhalación a la estancia y se subió sobre la espalda de Hidan de improviso.

La chica temblaba y miraba con auténtico pavor la puerta entreabierta que había olvidado cerrar de nuevo. Se agarraba como podía al cuerpo masculino, encaramada a su espalda, clavándole sus finos dedos en los brazos musculosos de él y aguantando el equilibrio con una sola pierna sobre el respaldo de la silla que, a juzgar por su aspecto, en cualquier momento cedería ante el peso.

Los chicos la miraron sin comprender y algunos parpadearon confusos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Un morro verde asomó por la rendija.

\- ¡ KYAAAAAAAAA ! ¡ ME HA SEGUIDO ! - tenía los ojos desorbitados y estaba tan blanca como su cabello - fuera, fuera bicho, fuera, fuera, fuera ... - repetía una y otra vez moviendo su única pierna libre intentando espantar a lo que fuera que se asomaba.

El animal acabó por entrar medio arrastrándose por el suelo con sus diminutos patitas y su larga cola. El caimán apareció como si fuera su casa y caminó hacia delante lentamente.

\- ¡Samehada! Así que estabas ahí ... - Kisame parecía feliz de reencontrarse con el peligroso reptil.

\- ¿Sa-Samehada? - Akira, aún amarrada al peliplateado, pasó la mirada del peliazul al caimán varias veces.

\- Deberías controlar más a tu mascota. Un día tendremos un accidente. - expuso Nagato.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Samehada es una buena caimán - se giró hacia el animal y comenzó a hacer las mismas caras que harías con un bebe - ¿a que sí? ¿Quién es la caimán mas bonita? Si, tú lo eres, tú lo eres - su voz infantil no concordaba con su gran cuerpo - awww ¿no os parece preciosa? Miradla que mona - dijo orgulloso.

Los demás, en cambio, no compartían el mismo punto de vista que su compañero el peliazul. Más bien, algunos estaban pensando en diferentes formas de deshacerse del reptil. Kakuzu quería despellejarlo para vender su piel. Deidara quería verlo explotar. Tobi quería realizar experimentos como un niño quería arrancarle las alas a una mosca y contemplar lo que pasaba. Tanto a Hidan como a Itachi como a Yahiko, Nagato y Konan no parecía afectarles la presencia de Samehada y a Sasori, bueno en otros momentos estaría barajando la posibilidad de convertirla en su primera marioneta animal pero justo ahora estaba demasiado molesto. Akira, por otro lado, se había quedado pensado en un detalle en concreto.

\- ¿Es hembra? - dijo alarmada - entonces ¿puede poner huevos? ¡¿ Tiene crías ?!

\- Para eso necesitaríamos a un macho ¿no crees? -respondió Itachi en vez de Kisame, quién estaba demasiado embelesado con el caimán como para entrar a la conversación.

\- ¡¿Tiene un macho!? - la voz de la joven subió varios tonos en la escala de agudos.

\- No.

\- Crías de caimán ... podríamos producir piel de cocodrilo - murmuró para sí el joven de las cicatrices - Oye chicos ¿qué os parece si compramos un macho?

Akira se puso más blanca aún, recordaba a un fantasma con sus ojos como el único toque de color, y se agarró más fuerte a Hidan.

Kisame, que había escuchado la última parte, levantó la vista y en sus ojos se podía contemplar el deseo de un niño pequeño al que le han prometido un juguete nuevo.

\- Ni hablar. - sentenció el azabache menor.

El peliazul hizo un puchero sin embargo todos los de la mesa, a excepción de Kakuzu y Akira, negaron impasibles con las cabezas.

Tanto Kisame como el amante del dinero bajaron las cabezas desilusionados.

\- Debería llevar a Samehada a su casita.

El casi hombre-pez se levantó de la mesa y condujo a su preciada caimán hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior. Para hacerlo tenía que pasar por detrás de la silla de Hidan y la peliblanca, cuando Akira se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, se movió por encima del peliplateado manteniendo siempre los ojos fijos en el reptil silencioso.

\- Pues si te gusta Samehada deberías ver mis otras mascotas.

\- ¿O-otras ma-mascotas?

\- Claro, las tres niñas de mis ojos. - sonrió como el típico padre demasiado orgulloso que habla las 24 h de sus queridas hijas.

Después de decir esto desapareció por la puerta.

\- ¿Tiene más caimanes? - preguntó asustada.

\- No, preciosa. Son tiburones. - Hidan le sonrió divertido al ver la cara de terror que poco a poco se iba acentuando.

\- ¿Kisame está bien de la cabeza? - la peliblanca estaba incrédula.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta. Cuando se había movido por encima del cuerpo masculino había acabado sentada sobre el regazo del jashinista sin querer. Aún agarraba fuertemente los hombros de él lo que hacía que estuvieran muy cerca el uno del otro. No se sonrojó, solo se limitó a observar más detalladamente a uno de los criminales que encabezaban la lista de los más sexys.

No era de extrañar - pensó. - Con esos ojos violetas, con aquel cabello plateado que llevaba peinado hacia atrás y esa sonrisa que ocultaba tantos peligros. ¿Quién no caería rendido a sus pies? Sería ilógico.

Al jashinista se le dibujó una sonrisa lasciva cuando atrapó la mirada penetrante de la joven. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada Sasori tosió dejando ver su irritación y cortando el momento.

La chica despertó del hechizo y se escurrió entre los dedos de su protector contra caimanes, quién la había sujetado para que no se cayera.

Hidan frunció el ceño y miró al marionetista malhumorado pero éste lo ignoró.

Akira caminó distraída hasta el pequeño armario que colgaba en la pared.

\- Cuidado ... paso ... lo siento ... paso - decía mientras intentaba pasar entre la pared y las sillas casi pegadas a ella.

Abrió las puertas de cristal y sacó un jarrón de cerámica.

\- Paso ... perdón ... un segundo ... - volvía a decir mientras pasaba por el única camino disponible.

Amarró la parte inferior de su camiseta y limpió la vasija. Luego sopló el interior del jarrón y todo el polvo que descansaba allí salió disparado hacia la cara de Akira.

\- ¡Achuuuuus!

En contraste con su aspecto delicado sus estornudos eran como temibles truenos que surgían del interior de una oscura cueva.

Daban miedo.

Por no mencionar que cada vez que estornudaba no podía evitar doblarse hacia delante y acabar con todo el cabello en la cara, al igual que una mocha o la niña del pozo. Depende de como lo miraras.

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo! - dijo sonriente a la vez que se incorporaba.

Salió disparada por la puerta que daba a lo que podríamos denominar "jardín".

Los criminales contemplaban por donde se había marchado con caras de no entender nada.

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar que Akira ya había vuelto con algo a su espalda.

Sonreía alegre. Sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios ... todo desprendía alegría sincera.

Entonces colocó algo en el centro de la mesa.

\- Así está más bonito.

Una pequeña vena latía en la frente de Sasori.

\- ¿Has tardado tanto ... por ... por un ramo?

\- Obviamente. - le contestó preguntándose si el pelirrojo era lento de entendimiento - dime Konan ¿a qué son bonitas? - se giró a ella con una sonrisa.

El jarrón rebosaba colores. Pequeñas margaritas blancas y amarillas se entrelazaban con despampanantes amapolas rojas, espigas verdes lucían alertas como pequeños soldados, tallos largos y cortos de romero aromatizaban el ambiente y se mezclaba con el olor de la pasta, la mimosa caía por los costados con sus diminutas flores amarillas y campanillas azules bailaban por todas partes.

\- Si .. - la peliazul respondió encandilada.

El ramo era verdaderamente bonito y su aroma recordaba al del campo. Refrescante, dulce y tranquilizador. La joven respiró hondo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡AAH! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te iba a gustar!

\- ¿Pero por qué no has entrado con el ramo antes?

La peliblanca se frotó la nuca.

\- Ya .. bueno eso ... Lo dejé caer cuando Samehada me perseguía jiji

Akira se sentó en su sitio a la vez que volvía Kisame.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? - preguntó el dueño de los tiburones mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Lo ha traído la pequeñaja - respondió Kakuzu.

\- Va a ser interesante tenerla por aquí ... - murmuró Kisame que miraba a Itachi.

\- ¡No me llames pequeñaja! - hinchó los mofletes - no soy tan bajita. - dijo indignada.

\- Sí que lo eres.

\- ¡Que no! Además, aún estoy creciendo. - su mirada se desvió a la fuente de espaguetis y sus ojos le hicieron chiribitas a la vez que se le hacía la boca agua - ¡CARBONARA! - le gruñeron las tripas - ... carbonara ... - casi babeaba - ¡Bien! ¿Comemos?

Sasori, quién estaba sentado a su lado, le arrebató el plato. No podía creer que se comportara tan normal después de llegar tarde. ¿Dónde la habían criado? ¿En una granja con 10 hermanos? Ya iba siendo hora que alguien le enseñara modales. Esa era una de las razones por que cada vez las mujeres se parecían más a los hombres. ¿¡ Cuándo había comenzado ese apocalipsis ?! Bien, empezaría por ella.

\- Tú no comes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Sí, Danna ¿por qué? Antes no nos dejabas comer porque aún no había llegado y ahora no quieres que ella coma. ¿Qué te pasa? Para eso podríamos a ver comido antes .. - se quejó un rubio visiblemente hambriento.

Akira contemplaba la carbonara impotente.

\- No seas infantil, Sasori. Déjala comer. - argumentó Yahiko a favor de la joven.

Sasori no parecía tener intenciones de cambiar de opinión.

La peliblanca bajó la cabeza y ocultó su mirada tras unos mechones más cortos.

\- ¿Esto va a durar mucho? - preguntó cansado Zetsu.

\- Tengo hambre ... - sollozó Tobi.

La joven se giró hacia Sasori lentamente manteniendo sus ojos ocultos.

\- Empezad pero ella no puede comer.

\- ... carbonara ... - susurró la más joven.

\- Bien ¡A comer! - gritó Hidan quién se sirvió un gran plato de pasta.

\- ... carbonara ... - susurró esta vez más alto.

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo algo tonto? - preguntó Konan a Sasori.

\- Así aprenderá a no llegar tarde. - sentenció el pelirrojo.

Satisfecho con su decisión de enseñarle buenos modales no se dio cuenta de que estaba educando a un ser humano y no a un perro, es decir, los humanos eran más imprevisibles con estos temas y no siempre aprendían o estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

Como en ese momento.

Akira levantó la vista y clavó sus sangrientos ojos en Sasori. Su mirada era notablemente diferente, no emanaba inocencia solo unos despiadados instintos asesinos. La presencia de aquel sentimiento era tal que todos se giraron a mirarla.

\- ... Carbonara ... - esta vez la escucharon todos - ... dame ... la carbonara ...

Su voz también era diferente parecía sacada de ultratumba tan oscura y carente de emoción. No se parecía en nada a la alegre e inocente chica que habían conocido hasta ahora. Irradiaba oscuridad y frialdad como nunca habían visto.

\- A-Akira - chan me da miedo ... - lloriqueó Tobi.

Deidara colocó los espaguetis sobre el plato que mantenía Sasori en alto y éste último lo puso delante de ella. Todo lo hicieron sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo. Contemplándola anonadados.

La pequeña al recibir su comida cambió la expresión rápidamente y les sonrió feliz.

\- ¡Gracias! - se giró hacia el plato - ¡A comer! - enrolló la pasta con la ayuda de una cuchara - .. mmm .. - abrió los ojos y con machas de la salsa por la cara gritó - ¡Woah! ¡Está delicioso! - casi llorando de emoción dijo - Definitivamente cocinas muy bien Danna - siguió comiendo como de un pozo sin fondo se tratara - ¡delicioso! Deberías enseñar a mi padre - su cara cambió al recordar los precocinados que preparaba Jiraya - ... sería bueno que le enseñaras ...

Todos los Akatsuki la miraban pasmados.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Kisame. Será interesante tenerla por aquí ... - concordó Itachi mientras contemplaba a una peliblanca risueña que comía igual que un camionero.


End file.
